Guess Who's Come to Dinner?
by IMSLES
Summary: 2nd story following Dream Girl.  Karin has a romantic dinner planned for her and Jethro when a surprise visitor drops by. What will her two guests think of each other and where will things go from here? Written as a Hangman prize for GibbsLover.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

Guess Who's Come for Dinner?

'Mmm…' Karin sighed appreciating the aroma of the sauce she was stirring on her stove and thinking about the upcoming dinner date she'd been anticipating since she returned from her latest jaunt. It had been a successful trip. She'd accumulated enough material for three more articles, but they would wait.

She turned the burner down to warm as she checked on the pasta. When she heard the knock at the door she glanced at the clock. She smiled even as she thought, 'He's early.'

She straightened her sweater and wiped her palms along her hips as she went to answer the door. Out of habit she peered through the peephole. The person on the other side was a surprise and she stifled the groan that began to build.

Putting a smile on her face, she unchained the door and opened it. "Mom," she greeted warmly. Mildred Mackey stood smiling lightly as Karin opened the door. As unexpected as her visit was Karin couldn't help being touched by her mother-in-law's appearance at her door. "What brings you here" she asked standing to the side and inviting her inside.

"Can't I stop by and see my daughter," she teased. Karin still loved that she referred to her as her daughter. Henry had been her only child and they had each depended on the other after his death to get through.

"Of course you can. Come on in and have a seat," she guided her to the living room to get comfortable.

"You hadn't called in a while, so I thought I'd drop in and make sure you were okay," the petite ash-colored hair woman intoned.

"I've been busy. Work has been good. This time of year is perfect for finding vacation spots for those who want to see the countryside," Karin explained.

As Mildred sat she looked around the tidy apartment with all the nature related nuances adorning the walls and tables. She couldn't help but notice the table set up for what could only be a romantic dinner for two. Karin saw her frown slightly and looked over her shoulder. Before she could say anything Mildred made to stand saying, "I've obviously interrupted something her. I should be going."

Karin put her hand on Mildred's shoulder. "No. It'll be okay. Stay," she soothed not sure that Jethro was going to be inclined to agree.

"So who is the new man in your life" Karin could hear the underlying sadness in her mother-in-law's voice and it tugged at her own heart.

Thinking of the man who she dreamed into her life she answered, "His name is Jethro."

"Huh, what does he do" the question came out like she was beginning an interrogation, ironically enough.

"He the lead agent of the MCRT for NCIS," Karin hid the smile wondering if the older woman could figure out all the acronyms.

She knew enough to figure Jethro worked for the Navy. "You always did like those military types."

"Always?" Karin asked shaking her head. "You know Henry was the only military man in my life. The only man, period."

Mildred nodded slightly she did know, but it still hurt that Karin was able to move on. If she was going to have another man in her life where would that put her? There'd probably be another mother-in-law and no room for her. First she lost her son and now her daughter. She wanted nothing more than to escape, but Karin was insistent on her staying.

Breaking through the thoughts held between them was a knock at the door. Karin smiled noticing the time. Right on time, as expected. "That'll be him," she looked into the other woman's eyes.

Mildred nodded for her to go and answer, "Well don't keep him waiting."

Karin quickly peered out and couldn't keep her heart from racing. The night would go differently than she expected, but seeing him was what she had mostly looked forward to.

As she opened the door he stepped up to her kissing her gently on the neck. The tingling made her laugh lightly but she put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him back into the hallway closing the door to a crack.

"Behave," she teased.

He raised an eyebrow, "Am I disturbing you? Do you have another man in there?" He hoped he was only teasing, but this wasn't the reception he'd been expecting.

"Not another man, no. But we do have a surprise guest that will be joining us," she smiled and prayed he'd go along with it.

"Who?" Her nervousness was making him tense.

"My mother-in-law," she said rather apologetically.

Gibbs smirked. He'd had his share of those himself, but realized this was going to be even more awkward. Never one to walk away from a difficult situation he smiled and kissed Karin on the corner of her mouth. "Are you going to invite me in?"

Karin grinned a grateful smile and took his hand to lead him inside.

"Something smells good," he complimented.

"My sauce!" Karin rushed to the kitchen only to find Mildred standing at the stove.

"Thought I'd save dinner," she offered not turning to look behind her.

"Thanks," Karin said appreciatively. "Mom?" Karin called quietly.

Gibbs could see the woman tense before turning around to look at him, checking him out head to toe.

"I'd like to introduce Mildred Mackey. This is Jethro Gibbs," Karin did the honors.

Gibbs held his hand out saying, "Nice to meet you."

Mildred pursed her lips looking at his hand, but eventually lightly put her hand in his, nodding her own hello.

Karin thinking that could've gone better, but at least no harsh words had been spoken, looked in on her pasta only to find that it had already been drained and put into a bowl awaiting the sauce.

"Okay Mom I'll take it from here. You should go sit down," Karin tried to usher the woman from her kitchen.

"Nonsense. I don't mind. You should entertain your company until dinner is ready," she maneuvered herself behind the younger woman and encouraged her physically to go with Jethro to the other room.

"I can lend a hand," Gibbs offered setting the bottle of wine he brought down on the counter. "I'll set another place."

Karin gathered the plate, silverware and a glass and handed them to him. "Thank you," she mouthed as he gave her a wink and left the room to put them on the table.

Knowing Mildred would continue with the sauce, Karin took the salad she made ahead of time from the fridge and the bread in the warmer and put them on the table. Soon the sauce was ready and poured over the pasta, so Mildred brought it out with her to the table.

Gibbs held out a chair for her to sit in taking her a bit by surprise. He just smiled as she thanked him politely. He then held one out for Karin who beamed with gratitude.

Mildred watched their subtle interactions and could tell that Karin was already smitten with the older man. She couldn't help but compare him to her Henry. Other than the obvious air of confidence that she recognized as a Marine trait, little else reminded her of her son. She wondered what Karin could possibly see in him.

He went into the kitchen to open the bottle of wine. While he was away Mildred leaned over to whisper into Karin's ear. "I think he's too old for you," she chastised as only a mother could.

"Mother!" Karin scolded quietly. "He'll hear you. Besides he's not that much older than I am."

Mildred raised an eyebrow, "How old is he exactly?"

"To tell the truth it never came up," Karin brushed it off. At her mother-in-law's look of victory she added, "We've only known each other a little over a month and have only had a handful of dates between our work schedules."

"A handful of dates? And you've already invited him into you home for a romantic dinner?" Mildred asked amazed.

"Alright. Enough. I'm a grown woman, Mom. Now be nice," Karin gave her a warning look.

Mildred held her hands out in surrender, at least for the moment.

Gibbs had heard some of the conversation and waited another few seconds before appearing with the bottle of wine which he poured into the glasses. As he filled Karin's glass he offered her a small smile which helped her to relax and let the tension of Mildred's opinion go.

To her credit Mildred didn't make a fuss throughout the meal. She even participated in some of the small talk.

Gibbs insisted on washing the dishes allowing the two women to try and work out any more of their differences of opinion. He had to admit to himself the age discrepancy was never forefront in his mind. If wasn't an issue with Karin, then he wasn't going to bring it up.

He reentered the living room with coffee and sat close to Karin who put her hand on his thigh with a smile.

"So Jethro, how long have you been at NCIS?" Mildred asked.

"About 20 years," he answered covering Karin's hand with his own letting her know it was alright.

Mildred took a sip of her coffee eyeing the couple across from her the entire time. She had to admit he exuded a certain charm and had that air of confidence she knew Karin found irresistible.

Confirming her earlier assessment she asked, "You were a Marine?"

"Once a Marine, always a Marine," he responded instinctively.

"Have you ever been married?" she asked not thinking it would make a big difference in her opinion of him, but she couldn't imagine he'd remained single all his years.

"Yes," he answered not offering any other information.

Karin wanted the interrogation to stop. Sure the answers to the questions were wanted, but she wasn't ready to ask them herself. She wanted things to progress naturally and learn about the man s he felt comfortable revealing himself.

"Mom, a word please?" Karin stood and smiled at her mother-in-law giving Jethro a soft look of apology before walking off toward her bedroom.

Mildred rose without any sign of remorse for her questions. She wasn't about to sit by and watch her daughter-in-law throw herself at some stranger who could in the end break her heart. It was a mother's right to protect her child, even if she didn't bear her herself.

Karin closed the door once Mildred passed through the door frame. "Alright. This ends now," she demanded.

"I'm only…"

"I know what you're trying to do. I get it. But you're going to have to let me do things my way," Karin stopped to watch that the older woman was listening. She still looked ready to argue but said nothing.

"Mom. Please. Jethro is," she fought to find the right word. "He's private. He doesn't talk that much about himself, but what he does share comes from his heart."

Mildred shook her head. "I think you're romanticizing him. If he doesn't talk about himself how do you know anything about him? Or that what he does 'share from his heart' is the truth?"

"My gut," Karin stated without flinching at the barbs Mildred tried to bite her with. "He's an honest hard working man. I've seen him with his team, his co-workers. They follow his lead without argument, because they trust him."

"Hmph. Or he's a tyrant," Mildred refused to believe that someone still young enough to have a family would want to be with someone who'd either already raised a family or didn't want one, especially at his age.

Catching a flicker of that thought passing in Mildred's eyes Karin softened, "Ah, Mom."

"What?" she pulled herself together and stiffened her spine.

Karin hugged her and kissed her cheek. "I think you're getting too far ahead of me. Though, sure, I wonder about the future and how it could be with Jethro, it's far too soon to make any sort of permanent plans for it."

Henry's mother eased slightly willing to let things play out for a while. "Promise me one thing dear," she stared into the younger woman's ocean blue eyes.

Karin waited.

"Promise me you won't compromise anything you'll regret in the end."

Karin let it sink in, allowing her elder to know she was taking it into consideration. A part of her felt that not compromise could be too big if she had love in her life. But another part wondered about her unfulfilled dreams with Henry. Did she still want the same things? Or were they dreams that they had strived for together? Those are the dreams in the end that matter most, the things both hope to achieve.

In the end it as an easy enough promise to make, "Sure. I promise I won't."

Mildred seemed appeased by her reservation. "Very well. I won't ask any more questions about him."

"Thank you. I think if you let him be himself, you'll find him to be an okay guy."

The two women returned to the living room. Gibbs sitting where he'd been, relaxing into the back of the couch arms draped across the back, his right ankle on his left knee. He stood as they entered and waited for them to sit before he retook his seat. He was relieved to see that neither of the women looked any worse the wear for their conversation.

He relaxed even more as the conversation steered away from him and onto current events. Things went smoothly as the time passed.

"Well dear, I should be going. Your father-in-law will be wondering what's happened to me," Mildred said as she stood from her chair.

"Let me get a plate together for you to take home to him. He'd appreciate it I'm sure," Karin went to the kitchen leaving Jethro alone with Mildred.

Gibbs was standing with her having gotten up when the women had. He offered a half smile. He knew what she thought of him, but was at a loss of how to put her at ease. As they waited for Karin to return he face took on his naturally stoic expression. He could feel her assessing stare and rolled his shoulders wondering why he was feeling so discomforted by it.

When Karin finally returned his face eased into a smile. It was a wonder why she had such an effect on him, but he wasn't complaining. He took the covered plate from her saying, "I'll walk Mildred down."

Karin smiled lovingly at him, "Thank you." She gave her mother-in-law a hug and kiss promising to call or visit soon. "Give Dad my best," she said as she closed the door behind them letting out a big breath.

As she cleaned up the coffee cups off the living room table she wondered what Jethro planned to say to the older woman. She hoped that whatever it was would help her see the good man he was.

The trip to the car was a quiet one. Once it was unlocked Gibbs placed the plate on the passenger seat and stood to hold open Mildred's door. Before she got in he stopped her. Not surprised by his action she looked him in the eye.

He stared back and told her, "I'm not sure where things are going with Karin. I can tell you I care about her. She's become someone very important to me. I won't hurt her."

Mildred wasn't sure what she'd expected him to say and found his honesty almost disarming. Not willing to accept things too quickly she replied, "I sure hope that you don't." She got into her car and allowed him to close the door. He watched as she drove off and wondered if her mother-in-law was that difficult how hard would her own mother be?

Wanting to salvage some of their 'date' he rushed back in to see her. When she opened the door he took her in his arms and kissed her soundly holding her close to him. 'I've been waiting all night to do that," he told her as he picked his head up.

Karin smirked, "It was worth the wait." She pulled him to her couch and sat him down sitting herself across his lap her legs stretched out along the seat and gave him a kiss of her own. He ran his hand down her side and her legs, before returning it to rest on her hip while his other hand held the back of her head for support.

With one arm wrapped behind his neck and the other in her lap her hand on his chest, Karin wondered what would become of them. She didn't want to ruin what they had and deep inside cursed Mildred for putting thoughts of the future in her head. For tonight this was enough. Sharing time alone and enjoying time together. How much though would be enough, tonight?

She'd missed him while she was gone, but didn't pester him with calls. Just two. One when she'd gotten to her destination and settled in. The other when she called to make plans for this evening.

Now they were finally alone. The ordeal of meeting Mildred was over. She wasn't sure how her mother-in-law would adjust to Jethro being in the picture, but she had no doubt he'd be round for a while at least. With that thought she pulled herself away and looked into his eyes.

Yeah, there was desire in them. Surely she had some in hers as well, but not tonight. When the time was right she'd tell him, or show him, but knowing they had time she wanted it to be something special.

He saw her decision forming as they looked into each other's eyes. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed, but there as that part of him that fed off the anticipation.

He helped her to stand, gave her a more chaste kiss and held her to his chest enjoying the closeness.

"I'm so…" she began before he put two fingers to her lips.

"Don't apologize," he said softly. "I'll call tomorrow." He gave her another kiss on her cheek and slowly released her as he walked to the door. Before closing the door behind him he looked back and gave her a smile and winked.

Karin smiled in return and found the smile remained even as she made her way to bed. It would be soon, she thought. Probably very soon.


End file.
